I'm an S-Class Angel
by Kocchi-chan
Summary: What if Lucy joined Fairy Tail earlier? What is she is a S-class mage of Fairy Tail. Lucy just came back from a 2 year long mission. What will happen to Fairy Tail with one of its most powerful, destructive, and scariest mages back. Will fate reveal what Fairy Tail is in for now? Simiar to the original Fairy Tail plot with additions. Lucy is OOC, not like Edolas Lucy either.
1. Chapter 1: Fairy Tail

**Chapter 1: Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Hi! Everyone Kocchi-chan here, and here my new story: I'm an S-Class Angel!"**

**Hope you like it!**

**Kocchi-chan: Lucy I give you the honors of doing the disclaimer!**

**Lucy: Kocchi-chan does not own anything except the story It is owned by Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**? P.O.V:**

"Wow, So its bean 2 years huh?" Said a person in a black cloak. *Sign*

"I'll be going back in a few days so I'll just look around Hargeon."

As I was walking I found a magic shop I went inside to look around then I saw an old man.

"Excuse me but do you have any Gate keys? Particular strong ones?"

"Gate Keys? Well thats rare anyway, I'm sorry but we don't have any" said the old man

"But we do have some new goods. Here check this Color Magic it's quite popular among girls and changes the shirts color to match the person's mood just say "Change"!" Said the old man

"Not interested" said the hooded person

"Fine well than I'm leaving if you don't have any gate keys"

"Wait! I forgot we have 1 key but it's not powerful" Said the old man

"Well which key is it? Please show it to me."

"Sure, Ah! Here it is, it's the Cellestial gate key of Canis Minor the White Dog"

"Sure I'll take it how much?" said the hooded person. "Its 20,000 jewels" said the old man Maybe I was not clear the hooded person thought "How. Much. Is. It?" The hooded person repeated "Like. I. Said. 20,000 jewels." said the old man while the hooded person just sweat dropped.

Didn't think that I would have to do this thought the hooded person.

The hooded person pulled down her hood which revealed some Platinum blond wavy hair tied up a bit in the front looks as if the sun kissed her, Chocolate brown eyes so deep that felt like she could see right through you soul, Plump light pink lips, and a cute looking face that made her look like a doll. To summon it up she was mess mesmerizing. She then hugged her breast in a cute pose and asked again.

"How much does this cost again?"

* * *

**Still ? P.O.V:**

Hah! Got myself a 75% discount! She thought to herself but was interrupted by a squeal.

"Kyaa! Salamader-sama is here"

"You mean the famous mage from Fairy Tail? I totally have to go see him!"

"Fairy Tail? What is he doing here? I'll go check it out then" The hooded girl said to herself then went away.

**Normal P.O.V**

When she arrived she would've been lying if she said she wasn't surprised. Bora an ex-Titan Nose guild member was posing as The Salamander but all she thought was why anybody can't notice that he was a fake Salamander was seen on Sorcerer Weekly countless of times and nobody noticed that this guy was a fake!

But then her heart started to beat faster and she thought why am I feeling this way and just when she was almost under his spell the real salamander showed up and asked "Igneel! Wait. Who are you?" which broke the spell. As she was watching she noticed 2 rings on his hand sleep and charm magic and sleep magic which was banded. But before she could warn the other girls they started screaming.

"What do you mean Who are you? This is Salamander-sama said the girls together before they went to beat him up but the fake salamander just said stop and said "Here you can have this my autograph."

But the real Salamander said "I don't want it" which caused the girls to beat him up again after they were done the girls along with the fake salamander went away leaving him with the hooded girl.

The girl then went up to the real salamander and said "Here I'll help you up"

The real salamander then said "Thanks! By the way I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Then the Girl replied "It's alright he was a fake any way also I should be thanking you for breaking the spell charm that he casted on me. I know I'll treat you to lunch as thanks but not over 15,000 jewels kay? I'm Lucy Heartfillia and nice to meet you too Natsu." Lucy said in a polite but a little cold voice.

* * *

**(AN/:Skip to when after Natsu fights Bora… I was just too lazy to write it okay!)**

"Man I didn't even use my other Magic but I shouldn't anyway if I did this whole town would be gone!" Lucy thought to herself.

"Lets go Lucy"

"Where?"

"To Fairy Tail of course!"

"Wait till he knows that I've had always been a member of Fairy Tail!" Lucy said as she giggled to herself.

* * *

**Sorry its kinda short but I'll make it longer as I update**

**How was that it was pretty okay right? Well at least for the first chapter! I have tons of Ideas for this story I'll try to update at least once a month and or at most every week. But usually if I can once every 2 weeks.**

**Kocchi-chan Out! **


	2. Chapter 2: Lucy's Back!

**Chapter 2: Lucy's Back!**

**Hi I'm back sorry last time was kind of bad right well maybe not but that's what I think. I also forgot to say this is my first Fanfic!**

**Also I feel like it's been forever since I updated but it's only been 2 weeks. I also feel like this chapter is pretty bad**

**But I'm sorrier for my bad spelling and grammar if I have any that is. **

**Kocchi-chan: Disclaimer Please! Happy!**

**Happy: Aye! If you do you'll give me fish right?**

**Kocchi-chan: Fine… I will!**

**Happy: Aye! Kocchi-chan does not own anything! Hiro Mashima does!**

**Everyone in Fairy Tail: Start!**

* * *

(Warning: Probably a bad chapter!)

**Natsu's P.O.V:**

I was Dragging Luig… I mean Lucy with me when she suddenly stopped causing me to fall!

Wow! She strong I wanna fight her! Was what I thought.

"Natsu, I'll be staying in Hargeon for a little while so I'll go to Fairy Tail in 2 days O.K?" Was what Lucy said.

"Really? Okay then! But you're coming for sure right?" I asked

"Yeah, See you in 2 days Natsu, Bye." Said Lucy

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V:**

**Time Skip: 2 Days**

When I got off the train I felt like I was going to die!

"Hap..py, I'm never gonna *about to puke* ride a train again." I mumbled

"But you never keep that promise" Happy said

After a while I felt normal again. I went to Fairy Tail!

"I'm back!" I yelled to the guild as I kicked open the door

But when I went in everyone was quite Very unusual for Fairy Tail

"W…What's wrong?" I asked. Even Mira's quiet

"Oh…Natsu. Welcome back." Mira said

"Why is everyone so quiet?" I asked again.

"Well… "She's" coming back today"

"Who's she?"

"Well that's our other S-Class mage she's been out on a mission for 2 years she coming back!"

"But I thought you and Erza were the only Female S-Class. Who is she is she strong? When she's back I gonna fight her!" I screamed

**Normal P.O.V**

"Then what's her name" said Natsu

"Well… Her name is Lucy!" said Mira and as soon as she said that Erza dropped her Strawberry chease cake and was shivering **(AN/: Only a little though cuz she's Erza :P)**, Laxus had wide eyes and was frozen but inside he was screaming, Master Makarov just fainted. The Guild members gasped and thought "NOOOOOOOO! SHE'S WORSE THAN ERZA! She's a DEMON in Disguise!

But they were interrupted by Gajeel, Juvia, and Natsu "Really who is she?" "I wanna fight her" and "Is she another Love Rival!"

But were again interrupted by a council member delivering to Fairy Tail (Basically the mail man)

"Sorry to interrupt but here are some complaints to Fairy Tail from the Council" The mail man said as he rested a 1 meter tall stack of papers.

"I must go see you next time Fairy Tail" Said the Mailman

The master finally woke up and when he saw the stack of papers his soul came out of his mouth and said "the council will have my head!"

"Whatever as long as I get to fight her!" yelled Natsu earning a punch from Erza in resukt flying towards then hitting Gray.

Gray than said "Oi! Flame-brain watch where you're flying dumbass" "What was that you Perverted Ice-Freak?" yelled Natsu than they Proceeded to their usual fight causing others to join them even Erza! Some poor soul knocked over her 2nd strawberry cheese cake!

"Man! Men fight with their fist Man!" Elfman says as he was about to punch Natsu and Gray but was blown away at once.

"Seriously, I can't even drink in peace that's why the men here are useless they have no class" Cana says while drinking a barrel of whine then taking out a card.

But they were than interrupted by the door being kicked open (again) A cloaked figure standing in the way but before he/she could say anything a table hit the person on his/her head.

The person got pissed and yelled while taking of their hood "YOU IDIOTS STOP FIGHTING IS THIS HOW YOU WELCOME A MEMBER THAT'S BEEN GONE FOR 2 YEARS!" while knocking out some of the members.

She said "Sorry, I over did it" in a monotonous voice not looking sorry at all and everyone just sweat dropped, but then yelled-

"LUCY!" The whole guild yelled with an exception of Natsu and Gajeel because they said "Lucy? You're in Fairy Tail?"

"I can't believe you just noticed! I've been standing there for 5 minutes." Lucy said sarcastically

"Ohh! Lucy welcome back" Gray said while fist-bumping Lucy

Lucy said back "Gray… Clothes" then Gray ran around trying to look for is clothes and Juvia just said "Love Rival"

"Hey Lucy/Bunny girl. How long have you been in the guild?" asked Gajeel and Natsu.

"Well I joined Fairy Tail with Mira-nee san. You know Gajeel *small deadly aura comes out* How many times have I told you to call me Lucy!" she said as she punched Gajeel into a wall."

"Konichiwa Mira-nee san, Erza haven't seen you in a while" Lucy said smiling especially when she said Mira's and Erza's names

"Nice to see you too Lucy" Gajeel says sarcastically earning a Lucy Kick.

"Lucy, nice to see you again too, Are you going on another mission as usual?" asked Erza

"No I'm not too much work, plus I also need to spend more time at the guild, I would like to get to know the new guild members" Lucy replied coolly

"Also I've heard some rumors. Gajeel, Juvia" was what Lucy said *motions for said people to follow her* Gajeel gulps and Juvia looks confused.

**Juvia's P.O.V:**

Juvia followed Lucy-san to a table. For some reason Juvia has a bad feeling about this.

"So Juvia, Gajeel I've heard a rumor that Phantom Lord declared war with Fairy Tail bur lost. Also I heard that Gajeel destoyed our Guild and tortured a friend of mine and you… Juvia kidnaped one of our members is this true?" Lucy said in a tone maybe a little too sweet

Gajeel and Juvia than started bullets but finally admitted "Yes we did" They were expecting Lucy to beat them up but to their surprise Lucy just said "You Pass."

"EHHHH! Love Rival What do you mean you passed" Juvia said

"Well most people would just lie and say that they did not do it people who lie to others aren't considered as nakama, because as nakama we have to trust each other and help each other. If 1 of us is sad we're all sad, if 1 of us is happy we're all happy. We laugh, cry, and share memories, we protect our nakama that is Fairy Tail! If you ever hurt one member of our guild again I will personally send you to the depths of hell." Lucy said threateningly while eyeing mostly Gajeel.

also… Love Rival?" replied Lucy

"Juvia I'm glad to have you as a new family member lets be friends Juvia." Lucy-san said

By the time Lucy finished Juvia was on the brink of crying so Juvia said "Lucy-san you are the 2nd person to like Juvia for who she is but are you sure you can be friends with a love rival, Love rival likes Gray-sama too right?" Juvia said

"But Juvia I only think of Gray as a brother and friend" Lucy said as she hugged Juvia surprising the guild

But being Gajeel he just had to ruin the moment saying "What about me! I joined this guild too you know."

"Oh, Gajeel I forgot about you and yes I consider you as nakama" Lucy said with everyone sweat dropping.

Than Mira-san said "Ara, ara Juvia I think Lucy likes you she doesn't hug a lot of people usually she hides her emotions and ."

Than Lucy mumbled sadly "Is that really how I come off as?"

* * *

**Normal P.O.V:**

After partying and catching up with the guild members she stayed late to help Mira clean up the guild.

"Mira-neesan is Master still here?" said Lucy

"Lucy you don't need to add san you know? Also Lucy master is still here he's upstairs in his office. Is there something wrong?" said Mira in a worried tone

"No there isn't arigato Mira-nee." said Lucy.

Lucy then went up *knock knock* Lucy knocked on the door gently then heard a faint come in.

**Makarov P.O.V:**

I heard someone knock on the door so I quickly said "Come in"

The door opened and Lucy came in.

"Lucy, Welcome back! What brings you to my office?" I asked.

"Oh, I was told to give you this" Lucy said calmly.

I then saw Lucy took out a letter from her cloak pocket she then said "Here Master, It's a letter from Yajima-san"

"Thank you Lucy, Now Lucy sit down. Can you tell me about your mission how did it go?" I asked.

"Well I went to the village for the job. It was to slay the demon Zeulg an elder of Lullaby it was pretty tiring too. It took 2 years to complete cuz well I first had to track down the demon which was boring if you ask me I used a whole month! Anyway when I found it the lesser demons attacked me so basically it was like a short war between Zeulg and I." Lucy said

"Can you explain it to me in more detail Lucy?" I asked this was getting suspicious.

Lucy signed and said "Fine… So when I found Zeulg's Lair as I would call it I went in to investigate it was supposed to just be a short investigation but as soon as I went in I was surrounded and attacked by Zeulg's lesser demons. When I defeated them I quickly ran out and set up a campsite not too far from Zeulg's lair. There I rested treated my wounds devised a plan and in my spare time trained for my next visit that took was about a week. I packed my belongings and set off to Zeulg's lair. Than at Zeulg's lair and as I predicted demons surrounded me"

***Flashback***

"_As I predicted you're trying to surround me and outnumber me" I said to them._

"_Are you mocking us? Calling us weak" Said the demons._

"_Well if you weren't weak then why are you trying to outnumber me?" I asked._

"_Alone you are weak but together you make a formidable opponent" I said._

"_CHARGE!" said the leader of the demon army._

"_Sorry but I have no time to waste." I said._

"_Open Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!"_

"_Tch, Why don't you get a boyfriend already? Huh! You annoying Brat." Said Aquarius._

"_Why don't you try to read the situation you brainless fish?" I yelled_

_The demons sweat dropped at their enemy's behavior_

"_Just drown them out with the Holy attack thing Maximum damage kill them all and don't try kill me again." I said_

"_Fine. Bubble shot! ARRGH!" Aquarius screamed a war cry._

_Which took out around 60% of the demons._

"_By the way don't summon me for the next week I've got a date with my boyfriend, boyfriend" she said_

"_You don't have to repeat it twice!" Lucy screamed._

"_Now my turn, Crystal Make: Ichiya!" I screamed as a crystal version of Ichiya in a bath was molded_

_The Demons shielded themselves but nothing happened so they peeked out to look but as they saw Ichiya they started fainting with disgusted looks on their faces_

"_Joking, joking anyway. Crystal Make: Spike!" I yelled I rested my hands on the ground and razor sharp crystals came up and pierced the rest of the demons making demon shish-kebab. "Bye. Were done here." I said as I walked away_

_After walking for a while I stopped because I found a campsite but sine this was enemy territory I put up a shield that would last for 12 hours just enough time to recover I thought._

_The next day I woke up at 8:00 A.M after I ate and prepared I went to Zeulg's chamber destroying the monsters in my way. When I reached the chamber. I sneaked up behind Zeulg._

_Then I yelled "You annoying demon you piss me off. Its War! Meet me tomorrow in the middle of your forest… Idiot." I said as I walked away._

_The next day at dawn I woke up and as soon as I did I packed my belongings and asked Virgo to put it in the spirit world. After resting for an hour of course after breakfast I went to the middle of the forest._

_Then we fought it continued like meeting up then fighting retreating meeting up than fighting and so on for about a year and a half . One day I got through the demons and slayed Zeulg. If you want to know why it took so long that's because Zeulg keeps summoning his lesser demons._

_For the rest of the 2 years I trained my magic and powers._

***Flashback End***

"and that's my story" Lucy said.

"You didn't use *it* right?" I asked slightly worried.

"No I did not use "it" I haven't for 7 years!" she shouted in my face

"Good, but just so you know you might need to use "it" soon so be careful I can sense something bad and buy me he latest issue of Sorcerer Weekly, Kay? I heard that there will be a photo spread of the top 10 models in Fiore" I said perversely causing her to sweat drop.

"I'm going kay? Master. See you tomorrow and keep that lightning-freak in control." Lucy said as she walked out the door.

"Lucy, Lucy. Be careful people will try to take your power" I mumbled.

**Mira P.O.V:**

I was finishing up my work as I thought of Lisanna I started crying but when I heard Lucy through Masters door saying "I'm going kay? Master. See you tomorrow and keep that lightning-freak in control." I cleaned myself up and giggled I thought only you can talk about insult Laxus and not get hurt.

When I saw Lucy come down I said "Oh, Lucy how was your talk with master?" I said trying not to stutter like I've been crying but being Lucy she could tell right away.

"Mira! Daijoubu? (Are you okay?) Why are you crying?" she asked worriedly.

While I thought Lucy isn't a normal human she can tell when I've been crying with ease!

"Well I've been thinking about Lisanna…" I trailed off at the end

Then to my surprise Lucy started to cry. Cry! Lucy doesn't cry! That only shows how special we are to her. (Mira Trivia Time! Lucy only shows emotions to or for the people special to her for instance Fairy Tail!)

"I also miss her Mira" Lucy said. Lisanna and Lucy were very close after she saved Lisanna from being crushed once when we were younger they've been best friends ever since also since its like that Elfman and I were like her brother and sisters. When she found out Lisanna died she went on a rampage and destroyed an entire forest, literally!

They only time we've seen Lucy the past 2 years was when she came to visit Lisanna's grave.

"If only I was there with you we could have stopped the entire thing from happening but I went on another mission instead." Lucy said.

Lucy has been very protective of the guild since. She has also swore to not use "it" unless necessary. Lucy states and her exact words were I will only use "it" to protect my nakama.

"Mira let's walk back home together." Lucy said

**Normal P.O.V:**

The 2 girls were walking for a while when they reached Fairy Hills (I don't know where Mirajane lives so I'll just say it's Fairy Hills) Mira said "Lucy, You're not living in Fairy Hills anymore right? So where do you live now?" Lucy just pointed to an average sized apartment near Fairy Hills. "I rented an apartment their so I'll be going on missions to pay for it." She said. Then Mira asked "How much is it?" "Its 70,000 jewels it's cheaper than Fairy hills! It's a pretty nice place. I'm still moving in through but you can come over with the others anytime. Just knock." Lucy said.

"Arigato ne Lucy… well see you tomorrow at the guild!" Mira said.

"Kay see ya!" Lucy said

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

I was walking to my room when I sensed someone. I got my keys ready when I opened the door I was surprised.

My room was a mess! Then I saw 2 people fighting an almost naked Gray and Natsu.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I yelled as I Lucy Kicked Natsu and Gray into a wall almost smashing it.

"Damn now I have to fix this wall because of you" I said as I put my hand up to my head as they sweat dropped thinking weren't you the one who kicked us?

After a while of beating up the 2 idiots she questioned them. "How did ya get in here ya idiots!" I asked in a weird way.

"I climbed through the window." Natsu said in a high sqeaky voice.

"I went down the chimney" Gray said sweating bullets

"They why are you fighting!" I yelled at them

"Well when I came in here I saw Ash brains here he asked me Ice princess whatcha doin here al Lucys house and said What about you? Then we started to fight. Gray said

"By the way Gray, Natsu did you have to destroy my room!?" I Yelled

"Well whatever just come through the door normally for crying out loud." I said

"Well see you tomorrow so now get out!" I said

~Line Break~

**Normal P.O.V**

Lucy was walking to the guild but on her way she met Gray and Natsu who were fighting but she didn't care and kept on walking at least that was until Natsu accidentally threw a chair and it hit her face.

"Natsu… Gray… do I see fighting you are disturbing the people." Lucy said with a glare as she proceeded to knock both of them out and carry them on her back making the people around her sweat drop.

As Lucy entered the Guild the first person she was confronted by was Juvia she said "Juvia knew it! Lucy-san is Juvia's love rival! I will not lose!"

Lucy then sweat dropped and said "Juvia…" in a whiney tone but later signed to see Juvia not believing her that she was not her love rival.

"Fine I'll just go pick a mission" she grumbled to her self

Lucy just went to the mission board and picked an A-class mission.

"Mira I'm taking this kay!" she said

"Sure Lucy when are you leaving" she asked a little worried

"Now!" Lucy said as she was walking out but was stopped by Natsu

"Luce! I wanna go too!" Natsu yelled

"Why and Luce?" Lucy said

"I'm bored and that's a team mission, Luce is your new nickname" He said

"Aye!" said Happy

"I'm an S-class mage. I can handle this." Lucy said as she turned back

"But… It would be nice to have some company once in a while" She said as she turned around and smiled a small smile which left anyone speechless. Lucy has never and when they say never they mean NEVER let anyone come along on a non S-class mission before.

"Lucy if flame-brain is going I'm going too!" Gray said

"LOVE RIVAL!" Yelled Juvia

"If Natsu and Gray are going I will go to keep them in line. Let's go" said Erza

"But this is my mission you know?" Lucy softly said

"Anyway I'm going" Lucy said and she went out.

"You know I'm kind off worried about the damage they will do" said Nab by the mission board

"Actually you should be more worried about the enemy" Max said

"Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy This is could be Fairy Tail's strongest team!" said Mira

"Actually most destructive Masters gonna die when he hears about this" said Vistar **(AN/: I dunno which is his name the anime says Vistar but the wiki says Vijeeter :P)**

"Yep! Whoever is up against them will be slaughtered and blood will splatter everywhere" Laki said with a sparkly aura making others sweat drop.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V again**

At the train station Lucy was sitting down on the bench carrying Plue in her arms while Natsu and Gray where fighting and throwing creative insults at each other but when Erza appeared this is what happened.

"Natsu, Gray are you fighting?" she said in a threatening tone

"NOO! Were best friends right?" said Gray

"Aye!" Said Natsu

"Anyway Lucy why didn't you stop them" asked Erza

"Well I had no reason to their fighting didn't get too out of hand" She replied

Erza then signed and pulled her gigantic piece of luggage onto the train contrasting Lucy's small luggage.

"Lucy are you sure this is enough for the mission I mean I know its only a 2 day mission but are you sure? It also looks very light! How much does it way?" Erza asks

"Yeah Lucy It looks waaay too small." Said Natsu while Gray just nodded in agreement

"I'm not sure how much it weighs. Here try carrying it for awhile" she said to them

Lucy picked up her bag and handed it to Natsu

Natsu picked it but as soon as he did the bag dropped on his hands making a crater on the floor

Gray then had to help Natsu carry the bag courtesy of Erza

"Can't *pant* pick *pant* it *pant* up!*pant*"said Gray

"Fine I shall try." Said Erza

Erza picked it up effortlessly but in truth it was a little heavy.

"Ne. Lucy what do you have in this bag" she asked

"Well just the usual clothes, toiletries, Jewelry, bags to put other stuff in, first aid kit, a shield, some weapons, Weapons that look like jewelry, and Food! That includes cake, milkshakes, chicken, pork, etc. I also packed in some formal clothing just to be sure." Lucy said

"Lucy I would like to know how did you fit all that in this bag?" asked Erza

"I stuffed it in neatly" Lucy said remembering what happened.

* * *

_"Shut Up! You damn bag!" Lucy yelled_

_She was trying but her bag wouldn't close!_

_So she called out her celestial spirit out for help_

"_I open thee gate of the maiden. Virgo!"_

"_Punishment Hime?" said Virgo_

"_No punishment!" Lucy yelled_

"_Anyway sorry to disturb but I can't seem to fit my belongings into my bag! Virgo please help."_

"_As you wish Hime." But once Virgo took a look at the bag she sweat dropped._

"_I shall try my best if I don't succeed will you punish me?" she asked_

"_Whatever just please help" Lucy said_

_After a while of jumping smashing and pushing the 2 girls finally got her belongings in the bag._

"_Hime. I have completed my task as a maid. I will tell you though I do recommend when opening be careful. I will be taking my leave now Hime" as she dissapeares in to a bright golden light._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Lucy why didn't you just you those extra bags to put some of your other stuff in" said Gray

"Oh Yeah! I forgot!" Lucy said making everybody sweat drop

Train leaving in 5 minutes passengers please come on board if you haven't already a man said

"Lets go!" said Lucy not wanting to be late

As soon as he train started moving Natsu fell down on the ground making gurgling sounds

"Now Lucy can you tell us about the mission" Erza asked

"Sure! Here take a look first" she replied

The paper read:

_A small dark guild have been terrorizing our town_

_Please help extra information will be told later_

_Location: Crocus_

_Reward: 500,000 J._

"So we will be meeting the client at his house in crocus also there will be mages but reports say they aren't that powerful. That's all I know" said Lucy

* * *

**Feels like a boring Chapter**

**I'll do better next time with actual fighting!**

**What do you think! Its longer also next chapter is a mission sorry for the grammar and the story if you don't like it**

**But I'll go back to the original story soon.**

**Bye!**

**Please Review so I can make a better story!**


End file.
